Sin miedo a nada
by Vero-Enelya
Summary: Los prejuicios los separaron, por odio infantil se alejaron. Jamás llegaron a conocerse de verdad, hasta ahora que son enemigos. Ella vio en su mirada que había cambiado, él olvidó sus raíces para contemplarla como mujer. Se ven en secreto, se aman con temor, no confiesan sus sentimientos y ambos están… solos.


**Sin Miedo A Nada**

Era la habitación de una posada, con una sola cama en el centro y un tocador en frente. Desde la única ventana se divisaba la calle, oscura y solitaria, como esa habitación, como se sentía en su corazón. Sus ojos grises penetraban la oscuridad, permaneciendo sentado en la orilla de la cama. El silencio de la noche agobiaba sus pensamientos, que estaban solo fijos en ella, la mujer que alguna vez pudo haber sido suya y dejó escapar… por temor.

De pronto, en la puerta de madera se escuchó que alguien tocaba. "Toc-toc-toc", golpes sordos sonaron despacio. Él levantó la vista y la fijó en la puerta. "Toc-toc-toc", una vez más resonó en la habitación.

- Adelante - dijo, sin quitar los ojos de la raída puerta.

En el umbral apareció una fina figura cubierta con una capucha. Entró en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Al girar, se descubrió la cabeza, dejando ver a una hermosa joven de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana. Un profundo silencio se plantó entre los dos. Tan solo sus ojos estaban conectados, tratando de decir todo aquello que sus labios nunca se atrevieron. Finalmente ella tomó la palabra.

- Hola… Draco – dijo con suavidad.

- Hola - respondió él, queriendo correr a abrazarla, pero…

- No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, - exclamó ella – no he venido sola.

- ¿Él te acompaña? – preguntó con un dejo de dolor e indiferencia.

- Sí – respondió ella, evitando por un segundo su mirada.

- Jamás te deja sola, ¿verdad?

- No.

- ¿Te quiere mucho?

- Tú lo sabes.

- Hermione… yo…

Intentó explicarse, decirle, gritarle lo que realmente sentía.

- ¿Sí… Draco?

Ella se acercó un poco más a él, que la miraba directo a los ojos. La amaba, pero en su ser algo lo detenía. ¿Por qué no se lo decía de una vez?, ¿por qué hacerla sufrir así?

- No debiste haber venido.

Contestó él al final. Ella se sorprendió un poco por aquella respuesta. Obviamente esperaba otra cosa.

- Entonces… – dijo con voz queda - ¿fue solo un sueño?

Sus grandes ojos avellana brillaban más que de costumbre, buscando su mirada. Él no respondió. No pudo permanecer ante ella más tiempo sin derrumbarse. Se giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de ella.

- Ya veo - murmuró ella con tristeza.

Se colocó de nuevo la capucha y abrió la puerta. Él volteó rápidamente y la vio de pie en el umbral, dándole la espalda. Unos segundos eternos ella permaneció sin moverse, esperando por una palabra suya, algo que la detuviera y la invitara a quedarse, pero eso nunca pasó. Al final, fueron sus labios los que se abrieron.

- Adiós para siempre… Draco.

Él abrió la boca, quería detenerla, pero las palabras no salieron. Ella avanzó y la puerta se cerró detrás de sí, y él solo dio un golpe a la pared. Bajó la mirada un momento, para luego fijarla en la puerta ya cerrada.

_Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida_

_Me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca dirás_

_Mas me callo y te marchas, mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día_

_De no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar_

_Que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más._

_¿Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar?_

Caminó hacia la ventana y la observó marcharse sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para detenerla. Se reprochó a sí mismo lo cobarde que fue para no retenerla con él. Pegó su frente al frío vidrio y un suspiro empañó el cristal frente a su boca. Cerró sus ojos y en su memoria aparecieron imágenes de la noche más feliz de su vida, cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos por primera vez, demostrándole su amor, aquella noche que pudo haber sido solo un sueño…

_Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte,_

_Me muero por divertirte, y que me beses cuando despierte_

_Acomodado en tu pecho hasta que el sol aparezca._

_Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, me voy perdiendo en tus labios _

_Que se acercan susurrando palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón_

_Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior._

_Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas_

_Abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir_

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios,_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla,_

_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,_

_Apartando el miedo a su fin._

*.*

Gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer pero ella siguió caminando despacio, sin detenerse, no volteó la vista atrás. Sabía que él la seguía con sus ojos grises, sentía su mirada llamarla desde atrás, pero no quiso voltear… por temor. A pesar de que lo amaba con todo su ser, ya no podía soportar una decepción más.

Continuó caminando hasta que se detuvo frente a un auto negro. La puerta trasera del coche se abrió y alguien la invitó a entrar. El auto comenzó a andar, virando en la primera esquina y dejando atrás la posada. Ella solo observaba por la ventanilla cómo las gotas de lluvia se adherían y resbalaban del cristal. De pronto una mano tomó la suya.

- ¿Estás bien?

Un apuesto y alto joven de ojos azules la miraba sin pestañear, notando en ella una tristeza grande que no podía ocultar.

- Sí - respondió bajando la mirada.

Él la tomó de la barbilla y la hizo voltear hacia él.

- ¿En qué piensas?

Ella solo lo miró a los ojos sin poder decirle que su corazón estaba llorando por dentro, consumiéndose de amor por otro.

El auto se detuvo frente a una casa grande. Ella salió del coche con prisa, dejando todo atrás. Finalmente entró a su alcoba. Quitándose la capucha y dejándola en el sillón. Se acercó a su ventana, observando afuera el lluvioso panorama. No podía dejar de pensar en él, no podía estar sin realmente hablarle, explicarle que lo amaba, pero él siempre tuvo tanto miedo de reconocerlo. Ella solo quería hacerlo feliz.

_Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente_

_Me muero por entregarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte_

_Sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte_

_Que más dará lo que digan, que más dará lo que piensen_

_Si estoy loca es cosa mía_

_Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor_

_Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol._

Repentinamente sintió que él estaba ahí. Volteó de pronto y una sombra apareció en una esquina de cuarto. Solo sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad.

- Ya no puedo dejarte. Estoy dispuesto a revelarme en contra de todo, solo por estar contigo. Si es preciso, enfrentaré yo mismo al señor tenebroso, pero ya no te dejaré.

Se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos, ella solo sonrió y una fina lágrima de felicidad resbaló por su rostro.

- Ya no me importa lo que pase… te amo.

_Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas_

_Abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir_

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla,_

_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,_

_Apartando el miedo a su fin._

_Me muero por conocerte, saber que es lo que piensas_

_Abrir todas tus puertas y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir_

_Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada, cantar contigo al alba,_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día crecer esa semilla,_

_Crear, soñar, dejar todo surgir,_

_Apartando el miedo a su fin._

*****Fin*****

Canción: _Sin Miedo a Nada._

Interpreté: _Alex Ubago._

_Un pequeño fan-song que escribí hace mucho tiempo, espero que les guste. No soy fan de la pareja y se que algo así jamás pasará, pero el día que lo escribí estaba inspirada._

_Atte. Su amiga Enelya._


End file.
